


If it's Love

by WanderingHobbit



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Bulma's mom can't sing, But she sure can bake!, F/M, GASP, Good lord now I am hungry, Strawberry cake, Vegeta realizes he has feelings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingHobbit/pseuds/WanderingHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta realizes he is in love with Bulma. Crappy summary, I know. It is 4:26am here, please excuse me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If it's Love

Vegeta stalked down the halls of Capsule Corp, anger clearly present in his stride. His aura exuded confidence. His obsidian eyes were narrowed in concentration, seeking out the ever present annoyance in his life: Bulma.

The domed building was eerily silent; the only noise that could be heard was the clicking of the Sayian Prince's boots against the tiled floor. Vegeta could sense the ki of the blue haired temptress locked away within the dungeon of her labs, which she strictly forbid him entrance to. Much to his agitation, he had to agree. The last time he walked in her sanctuary wasn't something he wished to remember.

The flame haired prince knew he had to wait for Bulma to come out of her labs for him to speak with her about the incident with the Gravity Room if he wished to save his ears from her horrible shrieking. With a groan of disgust directed toward himself and the woman, Vegeta resigned to walking into the kitchen to get a bite to eat.

The well built man continued towards his new destination when he heard an odd sound drifting from the kitchen. He paused momentarily and listened closely. A simple tune hit his sensitive ears. He assumed the bubble headed blonde known as Bunny Briefs had the iPod her daughter gifted her with last Christmas docked on the iHome. He grunted in annoyance.

Once in the kitchen, he pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. Bunny didn't even notice his arrival considering she was too busy caterwauling to the music and dancing while baking her usual sugar laden treats.

Vegeta knew she would eventually recognize his presence and grace him with food. Until then, he'd listen to the song she had put on repeat.

While everybody else is getting out of bed  
I'm usually getting in it  
I'm not in it to win it  
And there's a thousand ways you can skin it

My feet have been on the floor  
Flat like an idle singer  
Remember winger  
I digress  
I confess you are the best thing in my life

Vegeta listened with rapt attention, but one wouldn't know unless they saw the way his dark eyes widened just a fraction when the last line was sung. The similarities were uncanny, and it disturbed him on a level he had yet to recognize. He shook his to rid himself of those thoughts and tuned back in.

But I'm afraid when I hear stories  
About a husband and wife  
There's no happy endings  
No Henry Lee  
But you are the greatest thing about me

He recognized the words "husband" and "wife." Bulma's mother and Kakarrot's harpy of wife continually pestering him about such things suddenly registered in his mind. Vegeta grunted at the thought. However, he had to agree yet again when the last eight words drifted into his ears.

If it's love  
And we decide that it's forever  
No one else could do it better  
If it's love  
And we're two birds of a feather  
Then the rest is just whenever  
And if I'm addicted to loving you  
And you're addicted to my love too  
We can be them two birds of a feather  
That flock together  
Love, love  
Got to have something to keep us together  
Love, Love  
That's enough for me

Vegeta couldn't believe his ears. Bulma had said something similar after the birth of their son, Trunks. He had been terrified to start a relationship, and the fact of the matter was Bulma had been, too. She told him that if they truly loved one another, everything else would fall into place. And he had believed her.

Took a loan on a house I own  
Can't be a queen bee without a bee throne  
I wanna buy ya everything  
Except cologne  
'cause it's poison

We can travel to Spain where the rain falls  
Mainly on the plain side and sing  
'cause it is we can laugh we can sing  
Have ten kids and give them everything  
Hold our cell phones up in the air  
And just be glad we made it here alive  
On a spinning ball in the middle of space  
I love you from your toes to your face

Vegeta actually chuckled at the outright similarities between the song and his relationship with Bulma. He was truly glad that after everything they had faced, all the deaths and resurrections and hardships, they were all alive and well. He truly loved all of which the crazy woman had to offer.

If it's love  
And we decide that it's forever  
No one else could do it better  
If it's love  
And we're two birds of a feather  
Then the rest is just whenever  
And if I'm addicted to loving you  
And you're addicted to my love too  
We can be them two birds of a feather  
That flock together  
Love, love  
Got to have something to keep us together  
Love, Love  
That's enough for me

Thoughts and memories whirled inside the mind of the Sayian Prince. He was never one to listen to what the damned Earthlings deemed as music, but he liked the way this song fit his views towards the lovely scientist who was currently working away on yet another one of her hair brained projects.

You can move in  
I won't ask where you've been  
'cause everybody has a past  
When we're older  
We'll do it all over again

When everybody else is getting out of bed  
I'm usually getting in it  
I'm not in it to win it  
I'm in it for you

If it's love  
And we're two birds of a feather  
Then the rest is just whenever  
Then the rest is just whenever

He remembered when Bulma offered him a place to stay all those years ago. At that time, he thought the woman was just plain crazy and had a death wish. Now he knew that she was indeed crazy, but was willing to ignore all his past actions and discretions while under the tyrannical rule of Frieza.

If it's love  
And we decide that it's forever  
No one else could do it better  
And if I'm addicted to loving you  
And you're addicted to my love too  
We can be them two birds of a feather  
That flock together  
Love, love  
Got to have something to keep us together  
Love, love  
Got to have something to keep us together  
Love, love  
That's enough for me

As the song came to an end, Vegeta sat in the chair trapped in his own thoughts. He didn't notice that Bunny had changed the song or that she finally took note of his presence in her large kitchen.

Bunny watched her daughter's lover with her head tilted to the side like a curious puppy. She briefly wondered what had him so caught up in his thoughts, but forgot about it when the oven dinged, indicating that her cake was done. She hummed happily to herself and sauntered over to the cooking appliance and slid on her floral oven mitts to grab the hot pan.

Vegeta was finally roused from his thoughts when the smell of freshly baked strawberry cake hit his nostrils. His stomach growled in approval. Bunny giggled and began to prepare the cake for her future son-in-law (she was sure he would be!).

Fifteen minutes later, Vegeta had a plate full of sweets resting in front of him, ready to be eaten. He dug in with fervor only shown by a Sayian. As he was on his third piece of cake, he felt Bulma's ki move from her lab. He discerned her destination by the brisk pace she set and the slight disturbance in her aura only caused by her hunger.

He smirked. Finally he would be able to bitch at her about the damn Gravity room malfunction!

Not a moment later, the beauty that had captured his heart all those years ago opened the door and stepped foot in the kitchen. Bunny greeted her daughter as the younger woman shrugged off her lab coat.

"Hello, dear!" Bunny smiled at her blue haired clone.

"Hey, mom. What smells so good?" Bulma sniffed the air to make her point. Bunny gestured to her fresh baked sweets with one delicate manicured hand. Bulma took her mother up on her silent offer and grabbed one slice of strawberry cake. Mmm, her favorite!

Bulma turned to sit at the table and smiled brightly at Vegeta. At that moment, Vegeta forgot the reason why he wanted to talk to her in the first place. It was amazing what reactions she could cause within him when she smiled. He grunted in response, and the two sat at the kitchen table for another ten minutes while listening to the sounds of Bunny humming and baking.

Suddenly, Vegeta got to his feet and stood still for a moment. Bulma looked up when Vegeta didn't walk away. She blinked owlishly at him in confusion. He walked toward her a second later and bent down to her ear.

He whispered, "If its love and we're two birds of a feather, then the rest is just whenever." He kissed her cheek before exiting the room, the unspoken promise he gave her hung in the air. Bulma smiled and gently touched the spot his lips were just a moment before.

"That's enough for me," she whispered to the air.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this under FF.net a few years ago and thought, what the heck! Why not post it here, too?


End file.
